


Pirates of the Caribbean: The serpent kings Gold

by The_Fantastic_Basilisk



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Other, Randomness, The End?, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fantastic_Basilisk/pseuds/The_Fantastic_Basilisk
Summary: Captain Peaches the Pirate lord of the Caribbean sea watched as her beautiful and feared ship was destroyed, but an amulet from the serpent kings treasure unknowingly helped take her revenge.





	Pirates of the Caribbean: The serpent kings Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this a while back and was sitting in my docs collecting dust so to speak i thought i should post it  
> more info after

The Cap’ns ship was burning like an inferno, its cargo of wine, exotic oils and spices erupted from the savage tear in the hold mingled with wood timbers, mainsail, mast and those unfortunate crew about to meet Davy Jones’s locker, bobbing at the mercy of the now crimson ocean passed the Portsmouth built 90 Gun HMS Admirable. Cap’n Peaches was thrown into the brig of the Admirable, even within its sealed timber chamber she could taste the heady smell of her disgorged cargo and hear the screams of her dying crew, after her ship was mortally wounded by the canons of the Navy fleet. Peaches thought the 150 cannon Bloody Rose stood a chance against three Royal navy ships but not an entire fleet sinisterly cloaked within the depths of the dense early morning fog. The cap’n watched as what was left her tattered reputation and honour sank into the depths of skulls reef, but the captain would not go down without a fight as her mother used to say “wake the devil and pay the consequences.”

 

  
The dark serpentine shadows slithered menacingly towards the recovering fleet; before anyone could react the serpentine creature had already emerged from the depths of the ocean turning the soldiers merry songs to gasps and disoriented orders from frightened captains, it's jaw littered with rows upon rows of razor sharp shards of glass clamped around the ship's mast shattering it into matchsticks in a mere matter of seconds. Panicked orders could be heard from the deck to fire the cannons at what could only be a Sea Dragon, cannon balls shot from the surrounding naval fleet aimed at the beast missed and hit the HMS Admirable on the starboard side destroying a cannon and its magazine.

  
Moments passed and l the cannon fire had stopped as the creature gracefully fell onto the ship crashing through the middle exposing the insides to light and seawater cries and pleas could be heard from the men crushed under the hulking mass of the beast, the cap’n steadied herself from the impact the dragon caused before she pried open the bent and misshapen cell door and made her way to the opening that the dragon so kindly and gracefully made; she looked at the creature it was bleeding from wounds caused by cannon balls, bayonets and the the splinters of wood from the hole it created, but still alive thrashing its tail against the water trying to pry itself away from the and grip of the harpoons the men had thrown moments before. The cap’n took a risky second to admire the beasts emerald green skales and breathtakingly beautiful shell on its back. Peaches gazed up at the gaping hole the beast created, hoisting herself on top of the dragon making sure she stayed clear of the splintered wood and falling bodies, She tipped her hat in thanks before grabbing onto the broken planks of the top deck to be greeted by half of the naval fleet being destroyed by the emerald sea dragons their legendary roars drowning out the sounds of cannon fire, three ships were already ablaze soldiers and blood littered the ocean crimson some missing limbs or worse. Peaches made her way to the front of what was left of the HMS Admirable and jumped into the sea as the ship exploded into splinters of wood, iron, cloth and whoever was foolish enough to stay aboard.

 

The Cap’n swam to a large piece of wood latching onto it to keep afloat, once she was stable she looked around to find any means of escape from the bloody chaos. Another ship exploded and with it the ship's captain fell onto the East India Trading co flag, she heard screams from nearby ship “Captain… Captain What are your orders? Your orders Captain!”  
She saw the beast tower over the ship it would be a blessing from calypso herself if they lived but the beast was already falling when a another soldier screamed “Abandon ship!”  
Peaches shielded her eyes from the flying splinters before she had time to readjust her slipping grip on the wood keeping her afloat she was dragged by the fierce undercurrents slamming her into the wreck of the Admirable by the swelling tsunami, the salt water and blood stung her eyes and the shouts and desperate cries of men succumbing to their fate grew more and more distant as she drifted out into the never ending sea.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it please tell me in the comments and i can continue it i have a lot of ideas for the piece of work if i was to continue it i would claim this as the prologue and start from the begging for context


End file.
